


Indulge me

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Early Days, F/M, Happy birthday Fox Mulder, Season 1, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: I am telling you now





	

They never had time to just go get coffee, but the last minute cancelation from the geologist at the Smithsonian left them with nothing to do and Mulder was in no mood to get right back to the office. The day was quite mild for October and even the rain decided to take the day off.  
"Come on Scully, let me buy you a coffee"  
"Mulder, we should get back, we're on the clock" her sense of duty was admirable, but today he felt like pushing her to break the rules with him.  
"Come on Scully, indulge me, for my birthday"  
"It's your birthday?" She sounded genuinely surprised "why didn't you tell me?"  
"I am telling you now" he smiled and pulled her in the direction of a nearby coffee shop.

The milk formed a cute leaf pattern on the surface of her coffee. Mulder took his coffee black with a solid slice of chocolate cake she bought for him.  
Scully knew him for less than a year, but what she learned in that time was that Mulder was a man of simple pleasures. Good food being one of his greatest. Although she didn't know if he cooked, he sure knew almost every food joint in town that delivered and what was their specialty on any given day of the week. He found the legendary barbecued ribs of Washington, D.C., treated her to the best enchiladas since she left the west coast, stoped for late night Chinese on their way back from stakeouts, Indian curry, Polish pierogi, you name it, he had it. Apparently this must have been the best chocolate cake in town, and this time she found it.  
"I'm more of a pie kind of guy, but this is one hell of a cake" he noted appreciatively.  
"I'm glad you like it" she smiled elegantly nibbling at her own slice.  
"Oh come on, Scully, this is not the way to eat cake" he laughed and tried to pry the small fork out of her hand "live a little, nobody cares, it's my birthday, and we're doing it my way"  
She hated him when he got bossy like that, but his playful look softened her and she decided to let it go just for today; watching him as he cut a big bite of the wide end of her slice, scooped it up and lifted it to her mouth "open up". She huffed out a laugh but played along, opening wide and letting him feed her.  
The cake was soft, frosting melted in her mouth and dark chocolate on top made it rich but not overwhelmingly sweet. The cake was perfect and she savored it. 

Mulder marveled at the look of pure bliss on his partner's usually cool and composed face. Her eyes closed, shoulders relaxed, lips curled in a small smile. He took it all in as the time around them slowed down. In the meantime his hand somehow developed a mind of it's own, traveling up to wipe a trace of frosting from the corner of her mouth.  
He touched her, their eyes met and the blue mixed with green for a length of one heartbeat. Something was happening and he almost caught it, but then she blinked, the spell broke and time picked up it's pace again.  
With a mumbled appology he forced himself to avert his gaze, she simply smiled, untouched by the moment apparently only he had.  
Mulder reached for a napkin lowering his hand, composing himself and commanding his senses, because in that moment he knew, that he very much wanted to taste what she had.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest
> 
> Second fic, because i'm new here. Indulge me.


End file.
